Dancing Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: To love someone and be so nervous that you can barely concentrate is agonizing. To be so nervous that you can't say a word, only through the moves that you do on the dance floor is relieving. But when those words become actual words, it's different


In Dance Central, they live and birth dancing; each and every kind. As a young teen at the age of fifteen, Glitch couldn't be happier to be apart of the Hi Def crew. The only problem with the whole situation is that he admires his partner's dancing and even has started admitting to himself that this crush of his has become more intense than usual. But his desire to dance and bust his best moves takes over his mind and he temporarily forgets about his crush on his idol, the man he looks up to, Mo.

Glitch steps into his multicolored shoes and straps them on, hoping towards the door as he does. The lime green suspenders smack against his legs clad in black jeans with stitch like patterns on the shins as he makes it to the door. His left hand, that has a fingerless glove on it, runs up through his spiked ebony hair with a green streak through it. Dark brown-black eyes glance down at his shirt, making sure it's definitely clean, the colors vibrant as ever; oddly striped and boxed with various colors ranging from white, yellow, blue, reds and pinks, and purples all trimmed in black.

Rushing to get to where they'll be dancing, Glitch searches for the other members of their Hi Def crew, even though he's really only looking for Mo to begin with. It doesn't worry him that he can't find Mo before they start dancing, because Mo is _always_ on time to bust some moves and move even closer to the top. Glitch's thoughts are shattered and replaced with a natural instinct as he hears his cue, jogging out onto the stage with ease. As the music begins and the beat pounds in his ears together with the rhythm of his heartbeat he glances over to his left to see Mo already in his place.

An identical shirt rests on Mo's broad shoulders while his dark skin is already beginning to gleam as their synchronized moves work together with the song. From the corner of his eye Glitch watches those strong legs, arms, and body glide with the notes and tempo of the song, the pace getting faster and faster. Tight black-gray jeans with white stitching cling to Mo's legs, yet still allow him to bend and move like a pro. His black hat shadows his face, only his lips and chin able to be seen as the orange and black hoodie is held on by the hood lapped over the hat. The white strings sway back and forth with his body, Glitch's eyes trained on each movement as he makes his own, far more than impressed and his crush far more than that.

The track halts to an end and their moves fall into a dramatic pose; chests heaving and breath coming out in pants. Glitch hurries off the stage after Mo, trying to pin down the other in an attempt to talk to him even though he knows he can't confess his feelings. But the pale, young man stops dead in his tracks as he goes to round a corner of the hallways backstage. Another man's blurred image stands close to Mo's, too close to be just acquaintances or friends, even closer than brothers would stand. It makes Glitch's heart clench and his stomach churn, a feeling he's definitely not used to and one he's not sure if he likes how he feels. But he wants it, he wants those feelings and he wants to be the one standing that close to Mo, to have these feelings be reciprocated.

Pushing away from the wall he hears their next cue for they made it to the next round, Hi Def conquering the dancing battlefield. Glitch tries to swallow his feelings and concentrate only on the dancing, the one thing he loves to do instead of the one he loves. However, just as he goes to step past the heavy curtains with lights flashing on them a hand falls onto his shoulder affectionately. "Yo, dance your heart out and we'll knock 'em dead!"

Glitch glances over his shoulder at Mo, a wide grin worming its way onto his countenance, trying to prove to the dancer he admires that he can do it; he can help boost Hi Def to victory. His eyes stayed glued onto Mo's back, a strangled breath gulped down his throat as he bounds after the taller male. The floor vibrates beneath the soles of his shoes, making his whole body pulsate with the deep, heavy beats of the music. The hypnotic sound grabs a hold of him and lets his mind wander internally, thinking of the meaning of his words and what would happen if he told Mo exactly how he feels about him.

Their movements correspond perfectly as the crowd erupts in cheers behind them, the song ending in a wave of rushed steps and angled bodies. His white skin gleams in the various colored lights that shine down on him like the glaring of the sun; making it so the second that they're dismissed he bolts off the stage with skill. "Hey Glitch, wait up man!"

Nervous butterflies flutter around in his stomach, a sort of sickness creeping up on him between the heat of his body after dancing and the one he loves running up to him. "H-Hey Mo!"

"You 'kay? You're lookin a little pale."

"Yeah man, I just..." To keep it silent and have it slowly kill oneself on the inside is no love at all. Glitch looks up at Mo and is able to see the gleaming eyes of Mo's. "...I love you."

Glitch expects outrage or a complete blow-off, but he gets neither to his surprise. Rough lips brush over his cheek as Mo's hand musses his hair. "Yea, I know you do." Is all he receives along with a grin other than that peck on the cheek as Mo walks away, distracting the other members of Hi Def as Glitch calms himself down. This is because he's more than determined to help the crew win and then, then he can fight for Mo since there's one thing the two of them have together and that's their partnership and their moves together, bonding them better than any relationship ever could.


End file.
